New Adventure
by InuFaiya
Summary: Tras la separacion un misterioso ser sigue queriendo vengarse de los humanos destruyendolos, ahora les toca a un grupo de valientes de animales evitar que eso ocurra
1. Prologo

**Bienvenidos a este prologo de este fic… este cross entre dos de las series que mas me gustan pinguinos de madagascar i que lo disfruteis**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Dos extraños animales corrían por aquel lugar entre cenizas y arboles rotos en el suelo por la lucha que había ocurrido allí intentando encontrar algo parecido a un lugar seguro pero por cada minuto que pasaba cada vez mas seguro que ese lugar no existía ya.

Acaso los humanos habían destruido todo lo que ya existía en este sitio con su locura... ya no había ninguna esperanza para ellos.

Uno de esas dos criaturas, un pequeño zorro de color rojizo con las patas negras, cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza... no debía de pensar en eso por el bien de ambos,...

Miro a su compañero otro zorro como el pero este era marrón oscuro con las colas... 6 en total... de un color naranja enrolladas por la cola igual que un copilo de pelo que tenia en esa parte y la barriga de color blanco que corría delante de el hasta que se paro delante de el.

Ese rojito lo esquivo como pudo parándose delante de el pero el castaño no estaba mirándole si no que parecía mirar a la izquierda donde estaban colocador dos carbones que habían sido antes vida vegetal de este sitio.

_ Kira, no es el momento de quedarnos viendo en paisaje tenemos que salir de aquí_ le gruñido ese colorado enfadado esperando que ese pequeño canino marrón solo negó… parecía que se había dado ya por vencido_.

_ Ya no hay ninguna salida.

Ese zorro rojo solo se acerco a su compañero preocupado… tenia que sacarle esa idea de la cabeza y seguir corriendo andes que esta locura se los lleve por delante.

_ No te rindas Kira.

Kira no se contesto, solo bajo sus orejas tristemente y volvió a mirar esos arboles carbonizados.

_ Aquí hay lucha… detrás de ellos están luchando_ murmuro el castaño antes de señalar a esos troncos negros.

Ese zorruno carmesí miro a esos leños y comenzó a andar hacia allí dispuesto a averiguar si tenia razón o no lo que estaba diciendo mientras esperaba que no fuera verdad y que allí no hubiera mas muerte.

(No… deja de pensar en eso) se regaño a si mismo por lo que estaña pensando.

Salto encima de ese árbol negro para ver lo que pasaba detrás pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con ella esta hizo que su sangre se helara y su estomago de encogiera.

_ Oh no_ murmuro inconscientemente sin apartar la mirada.

Allí delante suyo en un valle, lo que antes era el hermoso valle lleno de vida que rodeaba el monte del origen estaba arrasado por lo que estaban luchando mientras que en el suelo estaba cubierto de cuerpos humanos y de animales de todo tipo abandonados a su suerte tras perecer en esta locura sin sentido.

Noto como Kira se ponía a su lado mirando con sus ojos marrones lo que estaba ocurriendo y sabiendo que si intentaban pasar por allí por el sitio que ellos tenían previsto escapar morirían sin remedio en el fuego cruzado como muchos otros que ya lo habían hecho… como esos cuerpos que estaban delante de ellos.

_ Estamos rodeados_ le murmuro el castaño de 6 colas a su lado_ ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

El carmesí no le contesto, no sabia que contestarle cuando este se tumbo mientras ponía sus patas delanteras en la cabeza tapando su cara llena de lagrimas de desesperación.

_ Porque Arceus no hace nada_ gimió con una voz completamente desgarrada_ porque nadie acaba con esta locura.

Ese otro zorro no le digo nada… solo se puso a su lado y le abrazo como podía para confortar a su amigo sin saber que decirle ya que el se sentía igual que el.

No quería morir en esta locura.

Mientras en lo alto de esa montaña, una especie de hueco interdimensional que se encontraba en la cima se encontraba una estancia completamente de color blanco que casi recordaba que era de mármol con unas enormes columnas de ese material impoluto que llegaban hasta el techo y donde allí un enorme animal de unos 2 metros que casi recordaba un caballo de color blanco donde la crin de unía a algo parecido a una cabeza de casco y donde los cascos eran de color dorado al igual que una arco que le rodeaba el admonen y que parecía un aurora de poder pero este misterioso ser estaba completamente quieto con sus ojos ambarcillos fijos el una cosa brillante que estaba delante de el.

Eso parecía una especie de espejo donde aparecían imágenes de lo que estaba ocurriendo fue de ese extraño lugar y donde salían dos pequeños zorros abrazados entre ellos y llorando desgarrados por todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Todos les pedían que hicieran algo para parar esto.

_Pero que puedo hacer yo_ se pregunto ese caballo a ese espejo antes de cerrar sus ojos impotentes.

_ Puedes acabar con los humanos.

Ese animal blanco abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz… mas bien a quien pertenecía la voz de ese que le había dicho eso y se giro.

Allí estaba un extraño animal de color lila con una especie que cañón en la espalda que tenia el aspecto de que se tratara de una especie de mantis deforme.

_ Genesect_ murmuro ese blanco al reconocerlo.

No le extrañaba que estuviera allí, más bien esperaba que apareciera en este lugar como lo había hecho desde que había empezado este caos y siempre su solución había sido la misma en todo momento.

Acabar con la raza humana.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le pregunto con voz somete a ese bicho que solo mostro sus dientes.

_ No hagas preguntas que ya sabes la respuesta Arceus.

Arceus entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar la respuesta de ese liloso insecto pero este solo junto sus patas delanteras haciendo que sus uñas se tocaran y resonaran entre ellas.

_ Sabes que esta situación es insostenible y no puedes seguir sin hacer nada_ comenzó a decirle con una voz irónica y con una mirada en esos ojos rojos que no mostraba nada bueno_ debes acabar con la raza humana si quieres acabar con esto.

Es ser de la aurora dorada solo lo miro por lo que había vuelto a decir… estaña obsesionado con eso y aprovecharía cualquier cosa para que eso pasara pero no dejaría que ellos acabarían con los que el consideraba sus propios hijos.

El había creado este mundo el había dado la vida a todos a todos los seres que allí estaban… no podía privar de este hecho a los que había visto crecer y crecer.

Levanto la cabeza y negó.

_ No Genesect_ dijo ese cuadrúpedo alvino de la misma forma seria que había usado hasta ahora_ No acabare con ninguno de mis hijos.

_ Entonces dejaron que todos mueran_ le contesto de una manera un tanto furiosa.

_ No amigo no dejare que nadie más muera.

El bicho miro como ese "Arceus" se movió con pesadez como si hubiera tomado una descion… la decisión mas difícil que había tomado jamás que tomar.

_ ¿Entonces que tienes pensado?

_ Los separare en dos dimensiones. Los humanos a un lado y los pokemons en otro.

Tras decir esto esa aurora dorada que le rodeaba comenzó a brillar saliendo de ella 15 tablas de distintos colores… una por cada tipo existente… su fuente de poder y de vida.

_ Los humanos no nos recordaran… jamás nos verán… para ellos jamás habremos existido ni existiremos para ellos y nosotros jamás volveremos a tener contacto con ellos… y aunque nos veamos jamás se darán cuenta de nuestra existencia… pero eso será imposible que pase…

Las tablas brillaban fuertemente mostrando la gran fuerza que ese ser contenía y preparándose para usarlos a su voluntad.

_ Es lo mejor para todos.

Genesect miro a ese poderoso ser que tenia delante y mostro sus puntiagudos dientes.

_ Eres débil.

_ Lo se… Pero soy el padre de todos ellos y… es lo único que puedo hacer.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a brillar todo su cuerpo hasta formar un pequeño sol.

Kira levanto la mirada llena de ese liquido salado en sus ojos marrones hacia ese monte que según decían vivía el mas poderoso de todos ellos... el creador según las leyendas... sabiendo que ya no había ninguna esperanza para ellos.

Como podía haberlas si incluso ese ser que se decía que vivía allí se había ido.

Suspiro sin apartar la mirada de allí cuando capto algo raro que estaba en la cima de esa zona rocosa que se alzaba impotente.

Suspiro sin apartar la mirada de allí cuando vio algo en la cima de esa zona rocosa que se alzaba imponente.

Era un brillo plateado que parecía salir del allí del interior de esa montaña.

(¿Puede ser?) Pensó ese zorrito castaño al verlo.

_ ¿Que es eso?_ pregunto el carmesí llamándole la atención a su acompañante que estaba viendo lo mismo que el.

El marrón no le dijo nada, no sabia que contestarle... eso era demasiado raro incluso no sabia que estaba pasado.

_ Crees que será "el"_ me comento de nuevo ese ser rojizo a su compañero castaño que solo abrió la boca.

Podía ser que después de todo por fin ese magnifico y legendario ser que solo se hablaban en leyendas que se había movido para salvarles... puede que después de todo puede que había alguna esperanza.

Observaron como ese misterioso brillo que salía de la cima comenzó a crecer de potencia y de tamaño hasta formarse un pequeño sol.

Esos zorros no fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de ese resplandor misterioso, los humanos y los animales que estaba peleándose entre ellos en la falta de esa montaña pararon su concienda sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando... nadie lo sabia...

Antes de cualquier ser vivo que estaban allí pudieran intentar descubrir lo que estaba pasando ese pequeño sol exporto liberando ese resplandor que tenia en su interior llamando de este todos los rincones de este mundo.

Ambos zorros se abrazaron entre ellos asustados por lo que este haz de luz podía hacerles y cerraron los ojos para que pasase lo que pasase estuvieran juntos pero el carmesí solo noto algo extraño. Capto como el peso de su compañero desaparecía de su lado, dejo de notar su pelaje, de oír sus gemidos asustados y de notar los movimientos de su pecho cuando respiraba.

Capto como esa luz desaparecía y abrió sus ojos negros para ver que estaba abrazando el aire.

_ ¿Qué?_ murmuro asustando antes de moverse a un lado al otro en búsqueda de su compañero de 6 colas.

Observo como esos humanos que hasta hace poco estaban luchando volvían a sus casas como si nada de lo que había pasado antes hubiera sucedido de verdad pero para ese canino rojito no tenia ninguna importancia.

No encontraba a su compañero de aventuras y desaventuras.

_ Kira_ lo llamo esperando que de pronto se moviera una de esos arbustos que todavía estaban en pie y apareciera con una sonrisa y diciendo que estaba allí que solo se había asustado y se había escondido allí.

Pero nada se movió… nada apareció de allí.

_ No…_ murmuro mientras unas lágrimas se empezaron a formar de sus ojos negros y más en su interior comenzaba a formarse la certeza de que jamás volvería a ver a su amigo.

Coloco sus patas delante de sus ojos intentando contener ese liquido salino en vano ya que estos comenzaron a recorrer por su mejilla y tomo aire como pudo…

_ ¡KIRA!

El grito resonó por todos los rincones rompiendo la paz que estaba allí y dejando ver a un pequeño ser rojo solo… completamente solo…

Continuara…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este prologo de este nuevo proyecto,espero ansiosa vuestras riewers i os espero en el siguiente capitulo...**


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Los arboles se movieron mientras un ser salía de su interior lo mas rápidamente posible hacia el cielo haciendo que todas las aves que allí se encontraban salieran volando sobresaltados por esa intrusión.

Este ser era una especie de serpiente de gran tamaño de color gris claro en la zona de arriba mientras que el cuello, la barriga y buena parte de la cola se turnaban anillos que eran de color gris oscuro, claro y rojo, de su espalda salían 3 tiras de cada parte como si se trataran de algún tipo de ala pero casi le daba la sensación que en realidad eran garras, en los costados de su cuerpo estaba 3 púas gris oscuro y dorada que estaban cada parte, en el cuello estaba rodeado de unos anillos rotos que casi recordaban a unas costillas que eran doradas al igual que un especie de casco que tenia en la cabeza y que dolo dejaba ver dos ojos rojos en ellos.

Esa serpiente dragón miro a un lado al otro hasta que sus ojos escardaras captando la gran montaña que estaba cerca del bosque y que tenia un gran parecido con la que había hace ya tiempo en el mundo "humano" hace ya mas de 500 años antes de la separación.

(El monte del origen) pensé ese curioso individuo grisáceo moviendo sus "alas" negras para coger impulso para dirigirse a esa dirección, el lugar que había sido llamado por Arceus.

Eso había extrañado a ese reptil volador y mas porque era muy extraño que el lo hubiese llamado después de que la paz hubiese llegado a ellos.

(Pronto me contestara a esta respuesta, pero seguro que no será nada grave) se contesto a si mismo mientras que la montaña estaba mas cerca y ya veía la cueva donde tenia que entrar para llegar al salón del origen donde lo estaba esperando.

Cruzo sin ninguna dificultad por esa zona rocosa hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una gran sala blanca con grandes columnas hasta el techo… La sala del Origen.

Allí en el centro estaba el ser que le había llamado pero con el estaba también un animal deforme con aspecto de aspecto que parecía que estaba enfadado por algún motivo.

(¿Qué hace Genesect aquí?) Se pregunto mientras se quedaba en la puerta entre las dos de esas columnas esperando que alguno de ellos dos se dieran cuenta de su presencia y de paso descubrir que estaba pasando allí.

Ellos dos en cambio no notaron la presencia de ese nuevo invitado.

_ Eres un idiota_ le grito ese insecto liloso_ no puedes intervenir siempre por ellos.

_ Sabes que no intervengo desde mas de 500 años pero no crees que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que cumplas tu estúpida venganza_ le contesto con una voz neutra pero aun y así se podía notar que estaba molesto por esa situación.

_ ¿Estúpida?_ le pregunto simplemente de manera malévola_ después de lo que me hicieron como puedes creer que es estúpida_ le grito furioso y continuo enfrentándose a ese ser albino_ además tu casi mueres por ellos 2 veces.

Ese caballo solo movió la cabeza levemente molesto y golpeo el suelo con su pata haciendo que este temblara levemente.

_ Pero yo te recuerdo que fue precisamente los humanos que me salvaron esas dos veces_ le contesto molesto entrecerrando sus ojos rojizos detrás de ese casco que parecía llevar en su cabeza.

_Si, puede que los humanos haiga hecho cosas malas pero no todos son malvados_ dijo esa serpiente con voz femenina hablando por primera vez y llamándoles la atención.

Ambos le giraron para ver a la figura grisácea que solo se movió levemente uniéndose a la ellos.

_ ¿Hace mucho que estas allí, Giratina?_ pregunto el blanquito a la chica de solo abrió la parte del casco dorado que le papaba la boca para hacer una pequeña sonrisa.

_ No padre, prácticamente acabo de llegar_ les contesto simplemente ignorando la mirado de Genescet_ lo único que no me ha parecido bien molestaras en vuestras discusión.

_ Pues te os metido.

Esa dragona grisácea sonrió levemente por esa respuesta del insecto liloso, mientras el caballo solo miro levemente.

_ Si pero la conversación ya había acabado Genescet_ le dijo simplemente Arceus a ese primer invitado que lo miro con esos ojos rojizos_ sabes mi posición así que es una lucha inútil ya que no cambiare de opinión.

El lila solo le lanzo un mirada molesta a ese albino y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para salir de allí pero cuando se disponía a cruzarla solo movió su cabeza para mirarle.

_ Sabes Arceus, no podrás defenderlos siempre y cuando menos te des cuenta tus preciosos "hijos" sufrirán_ le aviso a modo de amenaza antes de desaparecer de allí.

Ambos animales lo vieron antes que el equino lanzara un suspiro lastimero.

_ No cambiara_ murmuro el blanquito antes de que la dragona lo mirara.

_ ¿Sigue con esa idea, padre?_ le consulto simplemente antes de ver como este solo comentaba a moverse por esta estancia y mas para asegurarse si era verdad o no lo que había deducido.

Este en cambio no le contesto de inmediato solo continuo caminando hasta llegar justo enfrente de ese espejo que mostraba el exterior de esa dimensión en el interior del monte del origen.

_ Si… sigue con esa idea_ murmuro antes de mover levemente su cabeza para que sus ojos vieron a esa hembra_ pero eso te he llamado Giratina_ se giro por competo_ Temo hija mía que Genescet pueda abrir algún tipo de agujero ultra dimensional para ir contra los humanos.

Esa serpiente voladora solo parpadeo sorprendido por lo que había dicho este ser albino.

_ Pero eso es imposible. Tu los separaste muy bien y además Palia y yo nos daríamos cuenta de algo así pasara_ le dijo rápidamente volando fácilmente para acercarse a ese ser de la aureola dorada que solo bajo la mirada.

La fémina solo lo miro para darse cuenta que había algo mas que no le había contado.

Algo que debía de afectar a su hermano.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo a mi hermano?_ pregunto la grisácea rápidamente a lo que este individuo con forma de caballo negó.

_ No lo se, pero no he podido comunicarme con el_ dijo preocupado mirando a esa serpiente_ quiero que vayas y hables con el antes de que Genescet haga algo mas.

Giratina solo miro a ese majestuoso que llamaba padre antes de asistir ante esa petición.

Estiro esas garras que hacían de alas negras dispuestos a irse de allí cuando llego a esa puerta...

_ Giratina_ le llamo la voz de ese animal blanco que se giro.

Ese caballo solo lo mirada fijamente pero ese animal grisáceo pudo notar la ojos rojizos pudo notar la ojos rojizos pudo notar la ojos rojizos que tenia debajo de ese casco.

_ Ten cuidado_ le murmuro en un tono preocupado sacando una sonrisa a esa dragona.

_ Lo tendré.

Arceus vio como se marchaba uno de sus hijos pero se podía evitar preocuparse por ellos y más como estaba las cosas.

_ Se que lo haras_ susurro al aire que le rodeaba sabiendo que no había nadie para escucharle.

Solo cerró sus ojos para mirar a ese espejo.

_ Pero tampoco puedo dejar que Genescet termine haciendo_ murmuro para si mismo y mas porque por mucho que confiara en las capacidades de sus hijos, sabia que ese insecto podía fortalecerse gracias a ellos y entonces ni el podría detenerlo.

_ Lo único que espero que mis otros hijos estén preparados.

De pronto ese impresionante ser se encabrito sobre sus dos cuartos traseros mientras que de ese extraño arco dorado comenzaba a brillar y salió de allí una pequeña bola de ese mismo color que froto hasta ponerse delante de sus patas delanteras.

_ Por favor... no dejéis que Genescet gane_ le murmuro suavemente antes de que esa bola desapareciera de allí y ese brillo desaparecía de ese misterioso ser.

* * *

Skipper cerro la nevera con ese tetablic de leche en sus aletas para poner un poco en ese te que la hembra le había pedido ya que se había levantado a prepararse el café.

Le hecho un chorro de leche en su interior y lo agarro dispuesto a dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba la espía al lado de su macho que estaba muy concentrado en mirar los planos que ella guardaba en aquel doble fondo.

Parecía según el líder que ese de orbes de ojos celestes no de decidía de todos ellos.

Firen en cambio solo miraba la televisión al igual que Private como si esperaran que los anuncios acabaran y empezaran alguna cosa de eso.

_ ¿Aun no ha empezado?_ les pregunto el líder imaginándose la respuesta de la espía que cogió su taza.

_ No si no estaríamos tan nerviosos_ le contesto con un tono que mostraba su entusiasmo sobre lo que estaba esperando a lo que Skipper suspiro.

Sabia la pasión que tenia la joven a los dibujos aunque en especial a los que tenía acción y aventuras cosa que el de la cabeza plana agradecía ya que aunque adoraba a su macho solía sacar de sus casillas tanto lunacornio.

La de ojos azul oscuro en cambio solo miro divertida a su viejo amigo.

_ Vamos Skipper... seguro que te gustara la película_ sonrió divertida_ La joya de la vida es una película muy buena.

Private se giro al oír ese comentario de ella fémina y mas porque muy seguro para no para no haber visto la película.

_ ¿La has visto?

La de ojos azul oscuro solo comenzó a reírse ante esa pregunta del más joven antes de acercarse esa taza al pico.

_ Si la doceava película la echaron en España hace algún tiempo, además que yo las he visto todas_ le comento de una forma tan orgullosa mirando al joven_ pero no te contare nada de ella solo que te gustara mucho.

El pequeño y adorable pingüino la miro intrigado e indignado por el secretismo y más porque por mucho que quisiera no iba a sacar ninguna respuesta a ella.

Ella en cambio solo fijo su atención en ese macho que tenia los papeles encima de la mesa.

_ ¿Te decides?_ le pregunto a su pareja que solo suspiro.

_ No, todos los proyectos son muy buenos.

_ Alguno que no termine explotando o poniéndonos en peligro a todos_ le comento Skipper como algo de lo más normal.

Kowalski en cambio solo lo miro de reojo a su líder mientras seguía mirando esos planos.

_ Ni que yo explotara todo_ le bufo de una manera indignada a lo que ese jefe comenzaba a divertirse de la situación.

_ Todo, todo no, pero casi todo_ le contesto haciendo que este genio se cruzara de aletas y lo miraba mas frustrado que antes.

El ya sabia que tenia una gran tendencia a que sus experimentos o invenciones terminaras siendo una amenaza pero le fastidiara un poco que Skipper te lo recordaba.

Levanto la mirada para contestarle cuando sintió una aleta en su hombro y mas porque el ya sabia a quien debía pertenecer ese gesto de cariño.

Movió sus iris celestes para ver a la hembra del grupo que tenia una leve sonrisa.

_ No lo hace queriendo y además seguro que cogerá un proyecto pequeño e interesante para entretenerse esta noche_ le dijo Firen con su voz pausada a lo que Skipper la miro dubitativo.

_ ¿Es que tienes uno que no sea peligroso?

_ Si lo hay lo encontrare_ contesto Kowalski abrazando a su mujer suavemente_ y lo are solo para ti_ sonrió suavemente antes de de enterrar su pico en las pequeñas plumas de ella y mirar a su líder y amigo de reojo_ aunque a cierto pingüino le moleste.

Skipper en cambio bufo con el comentario de su teniente y más porque parecía que este quería provocarlo.

_ Vale pero nada grande, ni con pontentajes de cualquier tipo que pueda hacer algún tipo de explosión_ le dijo Skipper de forma seria antes de mirar la tele_ queremos ver la película sin interrupciones.

Firen sonrió divertida por lo que había dicho este líder y mas porque se había pasado rato quejándose porque iban a ver esa película y al parecer el pingüinito estaba intrigado por su contenido.

_ ¿Pensaba que no te interesaba?_ le pregunto de forma irónica a lo que esto pájaro solo clavo sus ojos azules en ella.

_ Eso es asunto confidencial, Firen.

Ella solo pudo aguantarse la risa cuando una música le llamo la atención y miro a la televisión para darse cuenta que estaba apunto de empezar la película.

Beso suavemente a su chico para darle animo en su búsqueda para buscar el invento para entretenerse esa noche de película antes de ponerse a verla mientras que el macho recogía todo para irse al laboratorio a seguir con eso que tenia entre sus aletas… en cuando sepa que tenia entre sus aletas.

Comenzó a caminar para irse a allí pero cuando estaba en la puerta…

_ Estaré deseando verla, amor_ le murmuro a su chico con una sonrisa haciendo que este le devolviera el gesto que ella le había hecho.

Sabía que así era y por eso haría uno para que ella se sintiera todavía más orgullosa de que fuera su pareja.

Cerro la puerta para no importunar la película y coloco los planos en la mesa donde ponía los experimento para que pudiera verlos todos y si así pudiera decidirse ha hacer uno.

(¿Cuál?) Se pregunto a si mismo en el pensamiento sabiendo que su genio científico era incapaz de decidirse entre todos ellos.

Se apoyo en sus aletas antes de observar fijamente un extraño plano que al parecer antes le había pasado desapercibido.

Era unos que parecían contener información sobre algo parecido a una caja extraña que incluso viéndola era incapaz de saber para que podría funcionar.

_ Puede que montarlo lo descubra_ se dijo intrigado por este hecho cogiendo ese plano para darse cuenta que al lado de una esquina había un pequeño dibujo, una especie de caballo raro encabritado, como si se tratase de algún tipo de marca o firma.

No le presto mucha atención ya que pensó que había sido Firen que la había marcado este plano por algún motivo pero se alegraría verlo montado completamente.

* * *

La serpiente se dirigía volando lo mas rápidamente posible hacia el lugar que sabia que estaba su hermano, un pequeño claro con un lago donde solía pasar el tiempo descansando y que se encontraba al norte de donde vivía su padre.

(Un poco mas y llegare) pensó esta fémina para animarse y preparándose para aumentar mas su velocidad.

Entrecerró sus ojos escaldara para que el aire no le molestara y estiro esas extrañas alas cuando noto algo extraño en su piel.

Era una sensación de peligro, como si algo se acercara a toda velocidad contra ella.

(Comenzo a escuchar: .com/watch?v=LpHpxVOyWEs&feature=related)

Movió la cabeza rápidamente para ver si era verdad pero en ese momento pude discernir que era verdad, una bola de color azulado de dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Se elevo sin ninguna dificultad para que esa extraña bola pasara por debajo de su cuerpo sin dañarle antes de mirar a su alrededor para encontrar el culpable de ese ataque a traición que si no se hubiera apartado le hubiera hecho mucho daño y lo encontró.

Algo mas lejos de su posición estaban dos figuras pero aun y la distancia la dragona podía diferenciarlos completamente.

Eran dos dragones como ella, pero uno parecía una especie de dinosaurio Rex por la forma de sus patas y lo corta que eran sus extremidades superiores de color blanco mientras unas tiras de color rosa brillante recorrían todo su cuerpo mientras que el otro era cuadrúpedo de color azul oscuro menos esas tiras que también tenia en su cuerpo que eran de color azul claro y que brillaban tenue mente.

Girantina abrió los ojos sorprendida a reconocerlos y más porque eran los mismos que su padre les había mandado buscar y contarle lo que estaba pasando con Genescet, pero no entendía porque le habían atacado de esta manera.

Continuara…

_**Referencias:**_

_**Giratina (chica): Pokemon Fantasma/Dragón que vive en la dimensión Invertida.**_

_**Arceus (Chico): Pokemon Alfa, según dicen creo el mundo y cambia de tipo por tabla equipada (aunque en el fic separara ambos mundos hace 500 años)**_

_**Genescet (Chico): Pokemon Bicho/Acero de la 5 gen que quiere arrasar con la raza humano por un extraño motivo**_

_**Arceus y la joya de la vida: Película de pokemon que explica lo que pasa Arceus para que le devuelvan 5 tablas que dejo para curar la tierra de un meteorito.**_

_**Ohhh no me puedo creer que tenga ya 4 riewers en el prologo... me siento muy emocionada y en especial es lo hace que me dan mas ganas de continuar esta locura de proyecto... espero que siguais asi porque me haceis muy feliz cuando leo vuestros comentarios o criticas asi que aqui van unas respuestas de las riewers que he ido reciviendo.**_

_**Darknoyi: Que bien verte tambien en este Fic... y como dije un Fic donde pokemon y animales son parientes y espero que te siga interesando n.n**_

_**: Aqui lo tienes: me quito el sombrero como salido: espero que te guste y quien sabe si algun desendiente de esos dos aparezca.**_

_**leyva1130: Aqui lo tienes... espero que te guste **_

_**almeDBZPOM456: una acturalizacion recien salida del ordenador... y una cosa... ¿quien sabe si veremos algun decendiente de Kira?**_

_**Bueno esto es todo por hoy... espero que seguis estas aventuras y... vuestras Riewers **_


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_Comenzar a oir Pokemon Black and White Ost- Legendary pokemon battle_

La dragona grisácea miro a esos dos seres que habían aparecido y que por alguna extraña razón que ella desconocía parecían enfadados.

Movió esa parte dorada que siempre le tapaba la boca como siempre lo había para hablar o para atacar cuando vio como el blanco y rosa abría su boca y concentrada a gran velocidad una energía de color azul que enseguida supo que debía de ser agua que la lanzo contra ella.

Esa serpiente voladora se volvió a mover con facilidad para esquivarlo y miro a quien le había atacado enfadada y mas porque no sabia porque ellos le estaban atacando de esa manera.

_ ¿Se puede saber lo que haces?_ le pregunto en un gruñido esa fémina furiosa.

_ Callate arpía_ grito una voz masculina de pronto haciendo que se girara hacia ese azulino oscuro que lo miraba con una injustificada furia… la misma que atacaba también al otro dragón_ no dejaremos que hagas daño a nuestro padre.

La fémina alargada miro sorprendida a esos dos seres y mas por lo que acababan de insinuarle.

_ Se puede sabes que…_ comenzó a pedirle a modo de explicaciones a esa azulina cuando…

PAAAAAALLLLL

Un estridente grito rabioso salió de la izquierda de donde estaba ella para encontrarse como su otro hermano ese blanco y rosa comenzaba a gritar.

_ No te hagas la loca, "hermana"_ rugió con esa furia ese ser blanco y rosa poniendo una fina nota de ironía en esa ultima palabra mientras estiraba esas tiras blancas que tenia en su espalda y que hacían de alas improvisadas_ sabemos que es lo que pretendes.

_ Pero si no pretendo nada, Palkia(1)_ le dijo mas confundida por esas acusaciones y mas porque no sabia porque le decían todo esto.

_ Mientes_ Le grito esta vez el azulino con furia_ sabemos que tienes la intención de convencernos para que acabemos con nuestro padre.

Ella abrió sus ojos rojizos por lo que le habían dicho y mas porque esos dos estaban seguros de lo que decían… era como…

(No puede ser) pensó ella mientras estiraba esos alas preparada para moverse pero también intentaría hablar con ellos, no deseaba pelear con sus propios hermanos directos.

Se movió estirando levemente sus alas preparada para lo que pudiera pasar.

_ ¿Pero quien os ha dicho esto?_ pregunto la grisácea esperando que sus hermanos le contestaba.

_ Genescet_ contesto Dialga(2) a lo que ella solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos al escuchar ese nombre.

(El) pensó la fémina y recodando el mismo ser que había visto cuando había llegado al salon del origen y que estaba discutiendo con Arceus.

_ Da igual quien fuera quien nos lo ha dicho, Giratina_ rugió Palkia a esa serpiente grisácea mientras que las piedras rosadas que tenia en cada uno de los hombros comenzaban a brillar intensamente y clavar los ojos del mismo color rojizo que lo tenia ella_ Porque no dejaremos que lo hagas.

Y sin mas lanzo una especie de rayo gigantesco a ese dragón grisáceo solo puedo mirarlo sorprendido como su hermano le atacaba sin pensar en ningún momento que lo que le habían dicho podría ser algún tipo de trampa.

(Tan graves han sido las mentiras de ese insecto para llegar a esto)

Unos ojos amarillos miraban esta escena divertido y mas como ese ser alargado esquivaba por la mínima ese golpe de su hermano.

_ Hermanos menuda tontería_ dijo ese ser sin moverse de la sombra de esos arboles que ocultaban su identidad disfrutando de las vistas_ Es fácil de romper como romper una flor congelada.

_ Que poético

Esa sombra solo sonrió moviendo esos ojos sin pupilas y helados para ver como un insecto liosos aparecía desde su espalda para colocarse a su lado.

El insecto en cambio solo levanto sus ojos rojizos para observar como los seres que controlabas el tiempo y el espacio querían destruir a su hermana de las dimensiones.

_ Veo que ha sido todo un éxito_ dijo Genescet al ver esto_ quien diría que los grandes hijos de Arceus se querrían matar entre ellos pero lo que no saben es que están haciendo lo que su padre mas teme.

Ese misterioso individuo del cañón comenzó a reírse maquiavélicamente antes de entrecerrar un poco mas sus ojos rojizos.

_ ¿Sucederá?_ le pregunto ese misteriosa sombra a lo que ese insecto lilosa solo sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.

_ Seguro… solo tenemos que esperar y sucederá Kyurem(3).

* * *

Parad la cancion

Una música comenzó a resonar desde la televisión mientras las letras que indicaban el final de la película se movían por ella.

Firen en cambio se estiro al ver esto para liberar la tensión de la película antes de mover sus ojos azulados hacia los tres pinguinos que estaban a su lado.

Private estaba limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo que Rico había sacado cuando estaba apunto de morir el protagonista de la película ahogado(4), el pingüino de la cicatriz en cambio no lloraba pero miraba la pantalla con ganas de mas mientras que Skipper parecía mirarlo con los ojos completamente empapados.

A los ojos de la hembra parecía que ese líder estuviera apunto de llorar, si no hubiera llorado ya.

Abrió el pico para preguntarle que si se había emocionado cuando la voz británica del mas joven sonó por el lugar.

_ Que bonito_ dijo Private con una voz aun angustiosa por los nervios que había pasado durante la película y sonrió_ me alegro que Arceus no muriera.

_ Y yo, es un gran soldado_ le contesto Skipper con voz llorosa que llamo la atención de Firen que solo sonrió antes de entrecerrar sus ojos oscuros.

_ ¿Estas llorando… Skipper?_ le pregunto la hembra a lo que ese cabeza lo miro sorprendido

Parecía que ese macho estuviese indignado por las palabras de su amiga.

_ No estoy llorando_ le gruño frustrado ese líder del comando pingüino a lo que ella solo sonrió

_ Lo estas_ le afirmo ignorando el gruñido de ese macho de ojos azul hielo_ Te has emocionado.

_ No me he emocionado_ le contesto con bremencia ese pingüino antes de cruzarse de aletas_ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Esa pregunta solo hizo que ella se riera por lo bajo y le dijo entre dientes y carcajadas.

_ Porque tienes los ojos llorosos.

_ Tonterías_ bufo Skipper para cortar esa conversación y mas porque el no había aceptado aunque tuviera razón

Escucho la suave risa de celeste oscuro por el comentario de él antes que la un chirrido como el de una puerta al abrirse la interrumpiera y les llamara la atención no solo a ella si no a los otros tres machos que estaban a su lado.

Se giraron para ver como el ultimo y alto de ellos saliera de allí emocionado con las aletas en su espalda como si ocultara alguna cosa en ellas.

La espiá miro a su pareja felizmente y mas porque sabia lo que significaba esta emoción por su parte.

Había terminado un invento de su carpeta.

_ ¿Lo has hecho?_ pregunto la fémina a su pareja que solo se acerco a la mesa sin dejar de esconder lo de sus aletas.

Se coloco delante de ellos y los miro de tal manera que a ellos 4 les recordó a un niño esperando su regalo de cumpleaños

Skipper en cambio aprovecho ese momento para recuperar la compostura.

_ Y bien… ¿Qué locura has hecho9 esta vez con la ayuda de ella?_ pregunto ese líder a lo que solo recibió una mirada de todo menos amistosa de su amiga.

_ Insinuás algo con ese comentario, Skipper_ sonó con una voz mordaz de la fémina a lo que el de ojos de hielo solo le había escuchado usar cuando le contestaba a Manfredi cuando estaba apunto de enfadarse.

_ Nada, no insinuó nada_ dijo rápidamente el cabeza plana esperando que ella se lo tomaba bien y mas porque la mirada que le dedicaba todavía era peor que una pelea con un tiburón.

_ Vamos, Vamos no os matéis ahora y…_ comenzó a decir ese científico llamando la atención de esos dos de alto e igual rango_ contemplar mi nuevo invento_ y saco ese ultimo invento de su espalda.

* * *

_Volver a poner Pokemon Black and White Ost- Legendary pokemon battle_

La grisácea se movió lo mas rápidamente posible esquivando las rayos de energía que le estaban lanzando sus dos perseguidores y miembros de su familia, quienes parecía que no se cansaban en ningún momento.

Había intentado hablar con ellos pero no querían escucharla, el engaño de ese traidor habían sido demasiado grande y la desconfianza de ellos hacia ella tan grande como para entender la realidad de esto.

Suspiro mentalmente mientras maniobraba como podía en el aire mientras esquivaba otro de esa energía lanzada de color azul claro dejándola claro que esta vez era Dialga quien había atacado.

(No puedo seguir así) pensó ella al ver como ese rayo impactaba en una zona de rocas cercana y que por suerte no debía de vivir nadie allí pero podía ser que la próxima vez, el próximo ataque que le lanzara llegara a un sitio ocupado (Debo de irme a la intro-espacio (5))

Miro a su alrededor desesperada buscando algo que le pudiera servir para ese fin cuando lo vio, un pequeño embalse de agua natural.

Voló a toda velocidad que su delgado cuerpo le dejaba hasta ese lugar de liquido cristalino mientras sin perder tiempo movía esa parte dorada que cubría esa parte de la boca para poder usar sus capacidades.

Concentro una extraña luz grisácea casi blanca en su boca lo mas rápidamente posible sin perder tiempo y en cuando estuvo encima de el lago lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra ella.

Ese chorro de luz tomo la forma de extraña espiral que hizo que el agua de esa zona comenzara a girar a su alrededor formando un especie de agujero negro con zonas azul y moradas mientras que cosas brillantes estaban por todas partes como si se tratase de algún tipo de noche estrellada.

Cerro esa parte de nuevo sobre su boca, tomo aire y…

(Es ahora o nunca) se dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer dentro de ese torbellino que ella misma había creado.

Dialga vio este hecho sin sorprenderse se acerco rápidamente para perseguirla pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar este de cerro haciendo que se estrellara contra el liquido elemental.

Saco rápidamente la cabeza para tomar aire mientras se impulsaba con sus imponentes patas para salir de allí completamente empapado.

_ Ha huido, Palkia_ grito el azulino una vez volvía a elevarse encima del agua mientras por su cuerpo goteada todo el rato a su hermano.

_ Lo se, lo he visto aunque era algo de esperar_ le contesto el blanco en un tono serio mientras entrecerraba sus ojos hasta convertirlos en una fina línea carmesí_ Es una cobarde.

La azulina en cambio se coloco al lado de ese dino-dragón blanco y rosa que comenzaba a soldar un brillo de ese color de las gemas misteriosas que tenia colocados en los hombros.

_ Apartate_ grito ese ser brillante a lo que el celeste se movió rápidamente como si supiera lo que se refería y que quería hacer en este momento.

El banco solo cerro sus garra superior derecha que empezó a brillar del mismo tono que lo estaba haciendo esas extrañas gemas que tenían en los hombros y lo movió de arriba abajo en el aire como si quisiera desgarrar lo

Curiosamente justo donde había pasado esas garras empezaron a brillar de una manera rosada y a abrirse una especie de brecha que estaba mostrando el mismo y extraño paisaje donde se había ido esa serpiente.

_ Ahora no podrá escapar_ dijo simplemente Palkia antes de sonreír mientras había sus alas pequeñas del mismo color del cuerpo para entrar en el interior de este sitio.

* * *

Parad la cancion de nuevo

Los cuatro aves miraron esa extraña y misteriosa caja que había sacado el científico sin entender que era y menos para que podía servir.

Para ellos, incluso para la espiá, era una simple dado enorme hecho de metal con unos extraños trazos en su exterior.

Skipper se cruzo de aletas mientras levantaba la mirada para observar al creador de esto.

_ ¿Qué es?_ le pregunto Skipper sabiendo que ahora vendría una respuesta larga y sin sentido para el, lo que haría que se lo volviera a repetir para gente que no sea un científico o una espiá lo entendiera.

_ Pues no lo se.

Los cuatro miraron sorprendidos por lo que había dicho y mas porque si el lo había fabricado tendría que saber para que servia.

_ ¿Estas de broma?_ pregunto el líder a el científico que solo negó antes de abrir su pico.

_ No lo estoy_ contesto simplemente mirando a su esposa_ ¿Tu sabes que es esto?

Firen lo miro de reojo a su pareja por la pregunta extrañada.

_ No... No había visto esto en mi vida_ le contesto ella poneindose mas cerca de esa caja que le estaba preguntando a lo que Kowalski solo parpadeo levemente por ese comentario por su parte. Los planos estaban en su carpeta esperaba que le diera una respuesta.

_ Pero eso es imposible_ le contesto el científico antes de señalar la caja_ Los planos estaban en tu carpeta.

Eso llamo la atención de la espiá que se levanto de encima de la mesa para mirar a su pareja.

_ ¿En mi carpeta?_ pregunto a su pareja que solo afirmo con la cabeza_ pero si eso es la primera vez que lo veo ¿como puede ser que yo ahiga hecho ese plano? En inconcebible.

_ Lo se. Pero si no has sido ¿Quien?

Skipper miro y oyó la conversación que esa pareja de opciones extrañado y preocupado por lo que se estaban refiriendo.

Nadie fuera de los miembros del comando, incluidos también Ivan y la pequeña Lily, sabían de la existencia de los la secion secreta de la carpeta de dibujos de Firen.

Dio un paso para empezar a meterse en la conversación de ellos dos cuando Firen se adelanto.

_ No lo se pero ¿Dónde tienes ese plano?_ pregunto al científico de una forma seria_ puede que quien lo haiga hecho haiga dejado alguna pista en ese lugar.

_ Aquí, la había traído por si acaso pasaba algo por este estilo_ le dijo Kowalski mientras le entregaba el mismo papel dibujado que había traído por si acaso ella no se acordaba el porque lo había fabricado.

Los agarro que según su pareja había encontrado en su carpeta y los desplego para poder observarlo.

Era en plano totalmente normal en simple vista, que se veía como se fabricaba esa misteriosa caja de metal cuando algo en la esquina de la pagina le llamo la atención… era un curioso dibujo que algo parecido a un caballo que le resulto familiar y mas porque estaba segura que no hacia mucho que la había visto.

(No puede ser)

* * *

_continuad con la misma cancion de antes_ Pokemon Black and White Ost- Legendary pokemon battle_

Girantina movió sus alas-garras para elevarse mas todavía mientras veía como esos dos seres seguían detrás de ella en ese raro y invermenso lugar que había entrado para esquivarlos pero estaba claro que no había servido y mas porque para su desgracia ellos le estaban atacando sin parar.

Ella ya estaba cansada de huir y esquivar tales ataques y mas porque por el esfuerzo estaba haciendo que sus fuerzas disminuyan rápidamente.

(Como siga así acaban conmigo) pensó esa serpiente voladora sabiendo como estaba en la situación.

_ Distorsión (6).

La voz del azulino llamo la atención a la grisácea que vio como una rafaja de energía azul se dirigía hacia ella directamente y sin apenas dejarle tiempo para maniobrar.

(Mierda… tengo que esquivarlo)

Abrió mas sus alas y las movió hacia abajo fuertemente para tomar impulso para elevar su inmenso cuerpo justo a tiempo a que ese rayo pasara por debajo suyo, pero no pudo esquivarlo por completo ya que su cola recibió algo de daño de ese movimiento.

Tenia que hacer algo o el próximo ataque seria el ultimo para ella.

(Piensa, piensa… maldita sea piensa, ¿Qué puedes hacer?) pensó rápidamente ella antes de abrir levemente al darse cuenta que solo se había dedicado a huir no había usado la capacidad propia de su tipo (Eso es)

Los dos dragones vieron como su hermana se hacia invisible ante sus ojos.

_ Palkia y ahora ¿que? ¿Puede estar en cualquier lado?_ pregunto el celeste a su hermano que solo sonrió divertido por este hecho, al parecer su hermana estaba dispuesta ha hacer las cosas muy difíciles.

_ Pues estate atento, Dialga_ le contesto antes de mirar a un lado al otro_ Parece que mi querida hermanita quiere jugar.

Palkia se movió levemente hasta que vio algo justo detrás de su hermano del tiempo, una especie de figura trasparente que parecía moverse por el aire que tenia una forma que enseguida pudo reconocer.

(ahí estas… Esta vez no escaparas) pensó el banco antes de que sus garras brillaran de forma intensa.

El dragón cuadrúpedo miro a ese blanco y rosa sorprendido y algo asustado al ver que lo estaba apuntando.

_ ¿Qué haces?

Ese animal de perlas rosadas no le contesto si no que parecía dispuesto a seguir con ese ataque dirigido contra el.

_ CORTE VACIO (7)_ grito antes de mover ese brazo con garras brillantes al vació como lo había hecho antes para hacer ese portal a esa dimensión que estaban ahora pero esta vez solo se formo una especie de cuchilla de color rosa que se dirigía hacia su compañero celeste.

Dialga se quedo paralizado sin poder racionar al ver lo que su hermano había hecho cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa, ese ataque no iba dirigido hacia el, si no algo que estaba justo encima de el.

La dragona fantasmal vio como esa cuchilla brillante de color rosa hacia ella.

Abrió la boca, tras correr esa mascara dorada y algo brillante de un color morado parecía surgir de su interior.

_ PULSO UMBRÍO (8)_ grito ella antes de que la nada justo donde se diría esa extraña cuchilla comenzara a salir unas enormes ondas oscuras de la nada.

Ese misterioso golpe siniestro choco con fuerza contra esa misteriosa cuchilla para pararlo y provocando una pequeña explosión en el proceso pero por desgracia la detonación sucedió demasiado cerca de esa fémina trasparente.

Giratina perdió esa protección por tipo al mismo tiempo que noto como algo se soltaba de entres sus escamas hacia el vació que tenían a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y mas cuando su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un color blanco y comenzó a cambiar de forma.

Este comenzó a perder esa forma alargada y aerodinámica mientras que donde tenia colocada esas 6 puás parecían salir unas piernas anchas y fuertes mientras que las tiras que antes estaban haciendo sus alas de unían entre ellas formando una especie que ala mas dragonil y tres puás en ambas alas parecía estar dirigidos donde estaba la cabeza de ese animal que ese casco parecía haber perdido esa parte que tapaba su boca.

Ella se miro a si misma algo asustada al ver lo que le había pasado.

( He perdido mi forma origen(9)) pensó ella antes de mirar desesperada a su alrededor para mirar si encontraba algún indicio de donde estaba lo que se le hacia caído cuando algo brillante le llamo la atención (Ahí esta… mi griseoesfera(10))

Moviéndose lentamente por el espacio estaba una piedra de color gris oscuro, casi morado que parecía haber estado tallada a lo bruto sin mucho cuidado por el aspecto que podía quedar de ella.

Movió sus alas dispuesta a coger recuperar esa piedra y recuperar su forma aerodinámica.

Palkia y Dialga miraron lo que querían hacer esa hembra y empezaron a brillar a la vez cada uno en su respectivo color.

_ No dejaremos que lo hagas… DISTORSION/ CORTE VACIO.

Sin decir mas ambos animales lanzaron sus ataques a la vez no contra ese ser grisáceo que parecía desesperado en su descenso si no a esa piedra que había caído en la explosión.

Al ver esto Giratina comenzó a acelerar para recogerlo antes de que pudiesen impactar pero los dos haces de luz que habían lanzado sus hermanos eran mas rápidos que ella en esa forma y chocaron contra esa piedra suya sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

(O no) pensó mientras veía como esa piedra empezaba a agrietarse y a brillar fuertemente de un color dorado que escapaba de aquellas grietas.

* * *

Pararlo de nuevo (que canchondeo con la cancion)

Skipper y Kowalski miraron extrañado por la cara que tenia ahora mismo esa hembra de la organización, era como si tuviera una idea de que o de quien podía pertenecer ese plano.

_ Firen ¿Sabes quien lo había hecho?_ pregunto su líder a su compañera que solo levanto sus ojos oscuros para mirarlo a el en vez de ese papel que le había dado su pareja.

Firen sonrió pero ese dibujo lo había visto antes pero era imposible que fuera quien pensaba que era… ese ser no era real.

Abrió su pico dispuesta a dar una respuesta de lo que ella creía que era cuando algo, una especie de flash de fotos de color dorado, le llamo la atención y no solo ha ella si no también a los demás pingüinos.

Se giraron extrañados hacia ese objeto metálico que había construido el científico de ellos y que esas extrañas runas se encontraban brillando intensamente.

Private dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa y miedo mientras se ponía detrás de su pareja mientras que el cabeza plana se ponía dispuesto a atacar a cualquier cosa extraña que podía ocurrir y mas cuando ese invento era fabricado por el mas alto.

Rico en cambio lo miraba ese objeto brillantes sin darse cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación, solo esperando que este explotara en pedazos.

La pareja de opciones lo miraban un poco preocupados sin saber que estaba pasando ahora mismo.

_ FIREN, KOWALSKI, OPCIONES_ les gruño el pingüino de mas edad a sus chicos de opciones esperando una respuesta de lo que estaba pasando mientras sentía como Private se pegaba mas contra el buscando protección

_ NO TENGO NINGUNA SKIPPER_ le respondido a pleno grito su segundo al mando mientras que intentaba los ojos para intentar mirar a su líder y protegerse de esa potente luz.

_ ¿QUE?

_ SKIPPER NO TENEMOS NINGUNA PORQUE NO SABEMOS QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO_ le contesto ahora Firen mientras levantaba su aleta para tapar algo esa luz.

El cabeza plana abrió los ojos al escuchar esto de esas dos aves que le daban las ideas estrategias pero cuando iba a abrir su poco para hablar ese ya potente luz se hizo mas intenta obrigandole a callarse y pensar en taparse los ojos para evitar quedarse quieto.

Sabia que todos los miembros del comando habían hecho algo para protegerse de esa luz, mientras que en su interior le decía que se preocupara.

No sabia todavía cuanta razón tenia sus instintos.

Continuara...

Referencias y explicaciones

1_ Palkia_ Uno de los tres hijos directos de Arceus que ayudaron a crear el mundo (según la leyenda pokemon XD) pertenece al tipo Agua/Dragón tiene la habilidad Presion y tiene la capacidad que controlar el espacio.

2_ Dialga_ El ultimo de los tres hijos de Arceus que como dije anterior ayudo al crear el mundo y que controla el tiempo, pertenece al tipo Acero/Dragón tiene la habilidad de presión.

3_ Kyurem pokemon de la quinta generación nativo de la región de Teselia que pertenece al tipo Hielo/Dragón y que puede congelar todo lo que esta a su alrededor con su sola presencia.

4_ Referencia a la película Arceus y la joya de la vida... si queréis saber que pasa ver la película y coger pañuelos... esta parte hace llorar y mucho.

5_ Intro-espacio_ lugar donde Pokemons como dialga, Palkia y Girantina suelen estar cuando no están en tierra... también es el lugar donde viven los unows

6_Distorsión_ Ataque natural que solo puede usar Dialga ya que se usa el tiempo para atacar de tipo dragón y que deja al siguiente turno sin poderse mover.

7_Corte Vació_ Ataque propio de Palkia que usa el espacio para atacar y que pertenece también al tipo Dragón

8_ Pulso Umbrío_ ataque de tipo siniestro que puede llegar a retroceder y que Giratina aprende por vía MT

9_ Forma origen es la estaba usando gracias a la griseoesfera o cuando esta en mundo dimensional... cuando la puede vuelve a la forma regenerada.

10_ Griseosfera piedra mística que equipada en Giratina le permite cambiar de forma y conseguir nuevos poderes.

* * *

**Nuevo y largo capitulo de New Adventura y ¿que pasara ahora con Giratina? ¿tendra la rotura de la Griseosfera algo que ver con la maquina? ¿Que estara tramando Genescet? y ¿Que sera ese dibujo que esta en la esquina del plano que ha llamado tanto la atencion a Firen?**

**Espero responder a algunas de esas preguntas en el siguiente pero antes de irme... las contestaciones (no puedo creer la buena aceptacion de ese Fic inspirado mucho mas tarde (muchos años despues) del pokemon Novugaba y de ahy esa admientacion con los pinguinos de madagascar)...**

**leyva1130: Las consecuencias ya estan ocurriendo pero.. ¿esta ves sera 100 culpa del cientifico?**

**almeDBZPOM456: Al fresco Cap XD... espero que este te parezca tan interesante como el anterior n.n**

**Bueno esto ya esta por ahora... espero vuestros comentarios, sugerencias o criticas n.n**

**Hasta la proxima n.n**


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Dos grandes alas negras se movieron sobre una cabeza dorada y que parecía un casco para protegerse del fuerte brillo que salía de esa piedra que cada vez estaba mas rota.

_ ¿Qué has hecho?_ le pregunto la voz de su hermano de color blanco en un tono amenazador.

Giratina se giro para verlos utilizando su propia ala para bloquear los rayos de ese foco de luz y encontrarse como podía la figura blanca de su hermano.

_ Yo no he hecho nada_ les gruño a los dos en un tono enfadada_ esto lo habéis provocado vosotros.

Palkia gruño levemente antes de que oyeran el ruido de un cristal a romperse en miles de pedazos y la luz se hiciera cada vez más potente e intensa engulléndolos a los tres en su interior.

* * *

Un haz de luz comenzó a iluminar el cielo de todo el mundo como si se tratase de una aurora boreal llamando la atención a todos los animales de esa tierra que nunca habían visto una aunque habían escuchado que existían.

Todos parecían asombrados por esa extraña y hermosa masificación de colores, en especial un pequeño zorro de color marrón naranja con seis colas rojizas y con un flequillo del mismo color mientras que en la parte inferior de sus patas eran de un tono negruzco.

_ Es hermoso_ murmuro ese pequeño zorro mirando el cielo y revelando su voz femenina.

_ Si que lo es Kira.

Kira, como al parecer si llamaba es pequeño vulpix de colores raros, se giro para ver a alguien de su misma especie y con casi todos sus colores solo que su cuerpo era más de marrón claro, su cola de un color naranja en vez de rojo y sus patas de un color marrón oscuro.

_ Adam ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le pregunto la hembra al reconocer quien tenia a su lado.

_ Nada, no puedo acercarme a verte_ le contesto ese macho antes de mirar a la hembra que solo movió la cabeza para seguir viendo ese espectáculo de color.

Se la quedo mirando fijamente antes de que darse cuenta que había algo extraño en los ojos negros de ella… algo que ya había visto antes… tristeza.

_ ¿Estas pensando en ese antepasado tuyo?_ le pregunto aunque sabia que la respuesta era afirmativa.

Kira en cambio solo sonrió bajando levemente la mirada para fijar sus ojos negros anormales para los de su especie a los marrones de el.

_ Si, sabes que si. Mi familia todos los vulpix han sido normales menos yo y esa que nació justo después de la separación_ le explico simplemente sacando una sonrisa a ese macho que estaba a su lado.

_ Lo se pero dejemos de preocuparnos por nada y preocuparnos de disfrutar de esta magnifica vista.

Kira sonrió por ese comentario y mas porque tenía razón… era una tontería preocuparse.

Es otro lado otro se también esta mirando esa extraño fenómeno que estaba en el cielo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

_ Lo hicieron_ dijo esa sombra oculta al ver lo que estaba pasando en el cielo.

_ Tal y como dije_ dijo ese insecto del cañón de una manera superior_ ellos mismos ha hecho lo que temía el. Han abierta un portal.

El misterioso ser solo miro sus ojos amarillos sin pupilas a ese ser vengativo cuando desde una de las auroras apareció un destello plateado.

Genesect solo sonrió antes de que ese destello se hiciera más potente iluminando todo el cielo y la tierra cubriendo a todos las criaturas de ese lugar.

* * *

Skipper abrió los ojos cuando noto como esa extraña luz había desaparecido esperando encontrarse con los restos humeantes del invento pero allí solo había eran todo menos o que esperaba.

Allí estaban unos misteriosos huevos de un tamaño considerable pintados con una combinación rara y diferente ce colores, uno azul claro con dos bandas lilosas que parecían unas alas de murciélago pintado, otro era completamente dorado menos una parte centras que era blanca el que estaba a la derecha del azulado era completamente negro menos dos lunares de color rojo en la parte superior, a la izquierda del dorado estaba uno azul marino con la mitad inferior de color negro y el ultimo que estaba en la esquina al lado del negro era azul claro menos una parte blanca que le rodeaba como si estuviera enroscado allí.

5 misterios justo en la mesa donde el científico había colocado la caja y que no sabía donde había salido.

Se giro rápidamente para mirar a la pareja de opciones que estaban tan sorprendidos como lo estaba el.

_ ¿Qué so?_ le pregunto Skipper a esos dos pájaros esperando una respuesta por su parte.

Kowalski en cambio solo parpadeo un segundo antes de mirar a la mesa y luego al líder como si no pudiera saber que era eso.

_ Huevos.

_ Eso ya lo se, no soy ciego sabes_ le grito el cabeza plana antes de señalar a esos ovales a colorines_ lo que me pregunto es ¿Qué haces estos huevos aquí?

_ ¿Y como leches voy a saber eso?_ le comento con una pregunta molesto por tanta pregunta sin respuesta y mas porque parecía que estaba molesto con el.

Era como si creyera que el tuviera la culpa de lo que estaba pasando el no tenia ni idea de cómo habían llegado allí o que contenían pero solo estaba seguro de una cosa… eso no era de origen ni de pájaro, ni reptil y menos todavía de os monotremas que el sabia que existía.

Skipper en cambio solo coloco las aletas en la cintura y clavo sus ojos azul claro en su segundo al mando.

_ Tu has construido esta maquina_ le respondió simplemente dándole unos golpecitos en el pecho del mas alto.

_ Pero los planos de esa maquina no son míos_ le dijo molesto Kowalski por tal insinuación.

_ Técnicamente ni Kowalski, ni yo somos los culpables, ni si quiera tenemos ninguna constancia ni idea de que puede estar pasando_ comenzó a explicar Firen llamando la atención de su viejo amigo_ los planos no son míos y la construcción es parte también de un malentendido.

Skipper se quedo en silencio ante la deducción de la hembra de ellos mientras que Private se quedaba pensativo.

_ Si es así… ¿De quien es ese plano?_ pregunto el joven pingüino a los dos de opciones que lo miraban.

_ Eso es una buena pregunta… pero debía de ser alguien que conociera el secreto de mi amada_ le explico Kowalski en un tono preocupado cuando….

_DYAAAAAAAAAAA_

Un potente grito resonó por todos los costados de la sede cortando la explicación del científico y que haciendo que cada uno de ellos mirara el techo de la habitación mientras que se le izaban las plumas.

_ ¿Qué ha sido eso?_ pregunto Skipper a la defensiva.

_ Ni idea pero no parecía ningún animal conocido_ murmuro Kowalski mientras que la hembra parpadeaba confundida.

(Yo he escuchado ese rugido antes… pero es imposible) pensó la hembra antes de comenzar a correr hacia la salida del bunker como si quisiera asegurarse de alguna cosa.

Kowalski se giro hacia donde estaba su hembra que ya estaba cerca de la salida sin entender porque tanta prisa por su parte y mas después de oír eso.

Ella en cambio solo subió esa escalera había la salida de allí para encontrarse algo que jamás pensó que vería.

_ Es imposible_ murmuro simplemente antes de que oyera los pasos del resto del comando que al parecer la habían seguido hasta afuera y miraron el cielo como si no pudieran creer lo que pasaban.

Private solo coloco sus aletas en su pico mientras se acercaba a su pareja en un apto reflejo para buscar protección de este mientras que sus ojos azules miraban fijamente lo mismo que habían llamado la atención a ella.

_ Firen… Esos son_ murmuro sin ocultar su sorpresa esperando que alguien le contestara.

Encima de ellos estaban 3 grandiosos dragones, uno gris claro que tenia un aspecto fantasmal, uno blanco con rosa crema y otro azul oscuro con unas marcas azul claro que le recorrían todo su cuerpo… los mismos dragones que no hacia mucho los habían visto en la película que echaron en la televisión.

_ Si Private… estos son Giratina, Dialga y Palkia_ murmuro Firen sorprendida al reconocerlos y haciendo que los demás lo miraran en especial los que había hace unos minutos.

_ Un momento ¿Esos no eran los nombres de esos soldados que salían en la película?

Firen miro a Skipper por esa pregunta antes de mirar a esos tres seres legendarios que volaba sobre sus cabezas en una extraña pelea que sucedería entre ellos.

_ Si_ le contesto simplemente al líder que estaba todavía mas confundido por esa respuesta_ no se como pero esos_ señal0 a los reptiles que estaban en el cielo_ son los vimos que salían en la película.

_ Pero si es así… ¿Cómo es que estaba aquí?_ le pregunto ahora el mas joven a los que ella solo negó.

_ No lo se_ le respondió simplemente la hembra.

Mientras ajenos a la atención que su presencia estaba suscitando entre los animales de ese sitio estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios problemas.

Palkia lanzo una potente lengua de fuego a la fantasma que solo movió sus alas para elevarse y esquivar ese ataque.

Dialga en cambio los miraba confundido por la actitud que tenia su hermana pequeña, se había dado cuenta que ella no les había atacado a no ser que fuera para defenderse de un golpe que ellos le había lanzado y mas parecía como si no quisiera luchar con ellos, no tuviera ninguna intención de eso incluso si para eso tuviera que huir.

Entonces si era así porque Genescet les había dicho eso.

(Puede que nos haiga mentido) pensó el dragón azulado abriendo sus ojos rojizos al ver la verdad de todo y miro a la grisácea que comenzaba a estar en graves problemas (No Giratina).

Se movió rápidamente para acercarse a sus dos hermanos pero no consiguió llegar a tiempo ya que uno de los ataques de macho blanco y rosado acertó de pleno a la hembra que no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo por la falta de velocidad que tenia en esta forma.

Cuando ese golpe afilado choco contra su cuerpo grisáceo exploto llamando la atención de los pingüinos que solo pudieron ver como esta caía a las afueras del zoológico.

_ Giratina_ grito Private asustado al ver a ese enorme pokemon desenciendo herido antes de mirar a su líder que lo estaba mirando con una mescla de confusión y seriedad.

Había visto como el animal caía herido por la lucha y mas porque se había dado cuenta que solo se defendía y no atacaba y eso que había tenido oportunidades como para hacerlo pero aun y así estaba herido y su código pingüino le impedía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando y dejándolo a su suerte.

_ Vamos_ dijo de pronto Skipper a sus chicos que asistieron rápidamente cuando Firen se paro en seco recordando una cosa que se habían dejado olvidado.

Los huevos que estaban en la sede.

_ Skipper_ le llamo la espía a su compañero y amigo que se giro_ ¿Y los huevos?

_ Cierra bien y déjalos dentro no creo tardemos mucho y que en nuestra ausencia se muevan de sitio_ le contesto Skipper a la hembra desde la reja de su habitad.

Firen solo coloco el plato en la obertura y comenzó a seguir a los demás hacia fuera del zoológico sin saber que los misteriosos huevos que estaban en el interior estaban empezando a brillar de color dorado.

Continuara…

**Un nuevo capitulo sacado de la cabeza de esta loca autora XD pero ¿que pasara ahora? ¿que contendrá esos huevos que han aparecido ahora? ¿Quién es ese misterioso Vulpix de colores raros (y que no es un variocolor o Shiny) que se llama como el zorro del prologo? Y ante todo… ¿Qué pasara con Giratina?**

**Todo esto y mas preguntas en el próximo capitulo de New Adventure.**

**Espero vuestras Riewers con comentarios buenos, malos o alguna cosa que se podría haber cambiado… acepto todas y cada una de ellas.**

**Ahora… las contestaciones de las Riewers.**

**AlmeDBZPOM456_ ¿Quién sabe si Firen sabe que es ese logotipo con forma de caballo? ¿Sera cosa de Ferrari? XD espero que sigas esto y descubras que narices esta pasando.**

**Leyva1130_ gracias n.n… aquí tienes los resultados 5 huevos a colorines que ahora están brillando… ¿Quién sabe que animales contendrá en su interior?**

**Ahora si… hasta el próximo capitulo de New Adventure te lo vas a perder. **


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Las 5 aves se deslizaron rápidamente por ese parque que conocían muy bien y que tantas veces habían pisado para hacer las misiones en esa jungla de asfalto que aparecía allí delante cuando se pronto solo oyeron un ruido de pisadas antes de ver a un colosal animal levantarse de entre los arboles.**

**Era un enorme dragón gris y con aspecto medio fantasmal que ahora lucia unas heridas por todo su cuerpo y haciendo que soltaba gemidos cuando intentaba moverse.**

**Observaron como apretaba su boca para no gritar de dolor cuando intentaba incorporare y mas porque para esos pájaros no sabían que podían hacer.**

**Habían actuado sin pensar en un intento de ayudar a alguien en apuros pero se habían parado a pensar como podían parar a un par de moles como eran esos otros dos dragones que lo estaban persiguiéndolo, aunque ahora solo el blanco estaba parado en el cielo, el mismo que había lanzado ese ataque que había alcanzado al grisáceo.**

**_ Skipper ¿Y ahora que?_ pregunto Firen a ese líder impulsivo ya que a ella no se le ocurría ninguno y mas porque por todo lo que ella ya sabia sobre ellos solo habían derrotar a un pokemon y era con otro pokemon.**

**El cabeza plana en cambio solo la miro fijamente a esa hembra de ojos oscuros.**

**_ Esperaba que tu tuvieras algún plan.**

**Firen al oír eso freno en seco su carrera haciendo que los demás se detuvieran en el apto y miro enfadada a ese viejo compañero.**

**_ ¿Qué?_ grito ella antes de mirarlo completamente enfadada_ nos estamos acercando a un peligro casi mortal sin un plan.**

**_ Si_ contesto antes de señalarla con una aleta_ tu eres la experta no Firen.**

**_ Pero en juegos, jamás pensé que vería uno de forma real_ le contesto por esa insinuación y coloco sus aletas en la cintura mientras lo miraba fijamente_ además tu eres el líder y podías pensar antes de actuar alguna vez.**

**Skipper la miro con cara de pocos amigos por lo que acababa de decir mientras los otros tres miembros del comando se quedaron mirando la escena sin saber si meterse o no cuando decidió uno de ellos que si querían hacer algo tenían que hacerlo ahora.**

**_ Parad ya_ les grito Private a esos dos pingüinos mayores que parecían apunto de comenzar a pelearse_ tenemos que hacer algo y discutiendo entre nosotros no lo aremos.**

**Firen suspiro por lo que había dicho el más joven y más porque tenía toda la razón mientras que el líder solo sonrió por lo que había dicho su pareja y se pasó su aleta por el rostro.**

**_ Tienes razón Private, pero aun y así ¿que podemos hacer?_ murmuro Skipper temiendo no ser capaz de ayudarlo.**

**_ Pues sea lo que sea que suceda rápido_ murmuro Kowalski en un tono un poco asustado antes de levantar la mirada hacia los dragones.**

**En el cielo estaba Palkia con la boca abierta mientras que en su interior comenzaba a aparecer unos rayos azul brillantes que parecían concentrarse delante de ella.**

**_ No puede ser_ murmuro Firen abriendo los ojos y mas al intuir ese ataque_ Giratina huye.**

**-(O) -**

**Mientras en la sede los huevos seguían brillando fuertemente hasta el punto que uno de ellos, uno de color azul claro con esas alas de murciélago, el brillo se hizo más potente que los demás y comenzó a cambiar de forma...**

**Aparecieron dos orejas como si fueran un par de cuernos en la parte superior como si fuera una cabeza mientras que en la parte inferior apareció una forma mas pequeña y una pequeña cola que recordaba a los aguijones de las escorpiones hasta que la luz desapareció mostrando el aspecto completo de la criatura.**

**Era de un color liloso en todo su cuerpo menos esa membrana que recordaba a las alas del murciélago que tenía a cada una de las partes del cuerpo mientras que en su rostro brillaban unos ojos dorados que recordaba a los de un gato y unos colmillos que le sobresalían al igual que unos dientes.**

**Esa pequeña criatura solo miro a su alrededor extrañado antes de saltar de la mesa donde había estado siendo un huevo.**

**_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ pregunto esa mescla de escondían y murciélago sin saber nada antes de ver como los demás huevos empezaban a brillar mas intermitentemente que antes como lo había hecho el antes de hacerse una luz fija.**

**Esos huevos también se estaban rompiendo.**

**-(O) -**

**Giratina miro a su hermano tras oír el grito de ese extraño pájaro que estaba enfrente para ver como se disponía a lanzarle ese ataque te tipo hielo contra ella.**

**Sabia que no podía correr, ni si quiera huir para poderlo esquivar, sus fuerzas no se lo permitían así que cerro los ojos impotente a la espera de recibirlo sin mas, pero ese movimiento no llego hacia ella.**

**Abrió sus ojos rojizos para intentar descubrir lo que había pasado para encontrarse con un dragón azulino que estaba brillando esas betas brillantes que estaba creando una burbuja protectora para que ese golpe no llegara a su destino.**

**_ ¿Dialga?_ pregunto ese ser fantasmal sorprendida sin podérselo creer.**

**Palkia en cambio solo miraba a su hermano que lo había protegido furioso y mas porque había sido la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ella.**

**_ ¿Qué haces hermano?**

**Dialga solo levanto su mirada rojiza había el blanquecino en una manera seria.**

**_ Pararte antes de que hagas una tontería_ le grito con una voz autoritaria haciendo que este moviera su boca hasta mostrar algo parecido a lo que seria una sonrisa.**

**_ ¿Una tontería, yo? Tus eres el que estas haciendo una tontería_ le volvió a decir mientras ese ser dragón celeste solo negó con su cabeza.**

**_ No, esto no es ninguna tontería_ le volvió a comentar mientras que Giratina se intentaba levantar en vano, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil hasta para el simple hecho de poderse levantar_ o es que acaso tu odio no te deja ver la realidad.**

**_ ¿Qué realidad?**

**La hembra de los reptiles solo levanto su mirada para fijara en ese hermano del espacio.**

**_ Si la realidad_ le grito desesperada ella por la cabezonería que estaba demostrando el blanco y rosada_ yo no tengo ninguna intención de atacarlos, ni si quiera acabar con nuestro padre, todo esto ha sido una mentira.**

**_ La que mientes eres tú.**

**Los dos seres mitológicos miraron a ese hermano por lo que había dicho y mas porque algo le decía que este no iba a cambiar de opinión con tanta facilidad.**

**_ No miente Palkia_ le grito Dialga en un tono serio_ o es que acaso no puede ver como no nos ha atacado ni una sola vez.**

**Palkia no le contesto, s0lo se los quedo mirando a su locutor de una forma que mostraba su rabia y más porque parecía como si el "señor del tiempo" le hubiese traicionado.**

**_ Eres tu quien no ve lo que pasa_ le comento Palkia antes de que esas joyas rosadas que tenia en el hombro comenzaban a brillar mostrando que estaba usando su poder haciendo que ambos animales se asustaran_ y te lo mostrare.**

**_ Para Palkia.**

**Los pingüinos vieron como el celeste gritaba al blanquecino que volvía a brillar y por lo que había visto en la película sabia que se disponía a usar el espacio para su beneficio.**

**_ Esto no pinta nada bien_ murmuro la hembra de pingüino en un tono asustado.**

**_ ¿Sabes que esta pasando?_ le pregunto ese macho alto a la de los ojos azul oscuro sin entender nada de nada.**

**Firen se dispuso a contestarle a esa pregunta cuando pudo ver como ese enorme dragón azul oscuro estiraba de golpe esa extraña corona que estaba situada justo encima de su cola y la brillante piedra azulina que tenia en el medio de su pecho comenzó a brillar mas fuerte que antes.**

**_ No dejares que dañes mas a Giratina_ grito el dragón del tiempo al mismo tiempo que un brillo azulino comenzó a formarse en su boca_ DISTORSION.**

**Vieron como ese haz de luz del mismo color que el brillo que estaba rodando esa misteriosa corona de la cola se dirigía a toda velocidad contra el albino que concentrado como estaba en su ataque no pudo hacer nada por evitar recibir ese ataque dragón pero aun y así ese animal del espacio se mantuvo en el aire antes de mirar con sus ojos rojizos a esos animales que estaban debajo de el ya sin concentrar su energía.**

**_ Me pagareis esto_ grito ese animal leyendario moviéndose para volver a hacer ese gesto para comenzar a preparar su ataque pero cuando lo hizo no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor y mover su para derecha hacia el hombro izquierdo, justo donde esa gema rosada estaba situada y que ahora se podía ver como una brechas la cruzaban de parte a parte.**

**Firen y Private vieron este hecho curioso y en especial la espía que recordaba donde había visto algo así antes y que había pasado pero no conseguía recordar donde.**

**La fémina se paso su aleta en su rostro en un gesto preocupado y agobiada por no poder recordarlo y mas porque le decía que podía ser importante, cosa que a fastidiaba muchísimo a ella acostumbrada a tener semicontrol en todo.**

**Mientras ese dragón solo pudo poner sus ojos en esos dos hermanos que tenia de una manera furioso antes de ir desapareciendo de la vista de todos ellos, era como si se hubiera fundido con el propio espacio para poder escapar.**

**El dragón que parecía mas occidental solo negó levemente por lo que acababa de ocurrir y miro a su hermana que estaba en silencio detrás de el mirando ese espacio vacio que antes había estado su hermano con lastima… esto era lo que menos quería que pasara.**

**_ Lo siento… hermano_ murmuro con una voz cansada como si ya no quedaran muchas fuerzas para continuar aguantando.**

**_ No tienes que disculparte, tu no tienes ninguna culpa de su decisión_ le dijo de pronto Dialga sabiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo y lo porque estaba pidiendo perdón para poder observar mejor que esa hembra estaba muy débil, parecía estar apunto de desplomarse de un momento a otro_ ¿Estas bien?**

**La grisácea se dispuso a contestar a su hermano cuando sintió como un fuerte mareo, era como si todo el planeta se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para girar de golpe a su alrededor y cerro ojos completamente aturdida.**

**Dialga en cambio solo pudo captar como ella cerraba sus ojos antes de que se desplomara contra el suelo, asustándolo todavía más.**

**_ Giratina_ grito el macho azulino asustado antes de unas voces le llamara la atención.**

**Este ser el tiempo solo se giro preparado para defender a su hermana cuando en su campo de visión entraron 5 pequeños pájaros acuáticos de color blanco y negro que parecían muy preocupados y ansiosos por intentar hacer algo.**

**(Un momento… son… ¿Pingüinos?) Pensó rápidamente ese ser mitológico antes de comenzar a mirar a su alrededor mas atentamente de lo que había hecho hasta ahora.**

**Estaba en un parque, lleno de arboles vivos y frondosos por todos lados y casi todos de una altura parecida a la suya por lo que debían de ser bastantes jóvenes hasta casi donde alcanzaba la vista pero mas allá vio algo que no se lo esperaba en ningún momento, eran unos edificios grandiosos de color negro y brillantes por las luces que de refregaban en ellos como si se tratase de una gran ciudad como las que existían hace ya 500 años y no ese campo virgen que su padre había creado para ellos.**

**(No estoy en mi dimensión)**

**Áyenos a los pensamientos y deducciones que estaba haciendo ese dragón de tipo acero, los pingüinos estaban mirando y revisando en enorme cuerpo desplomado de ese dragón fantasmal para descubrir completamente la gravedad de la situación.**

**Skipper miro a Kowalski y a Private que estaban en la parte de la cabeza de ese extraño animal que por lo que pensaban solo debían de existir en un juego, donde el mayor daño de esa batalla se había concentrado.**

**_ ¿Cómo esta, Kowalski?_ pregunto a su teniente en un tono serio que solo suspiro antes de fijar sus ojos celestes en el.**

**_ Mal, aunque por su especie no puedo estar seguro de su estado total_ contesto en una manera profesional ese pingüino alto al cabeza plana mientras Firen aparecía al lado de una de las alas negras que tenia ese curioso individuo.**

**_ Tenemos que llevarlo al veterinario_ le comento la espía haciendo que ese otro animal que les triplicaba el tamaño saliera de sus pensamiento y les prestara completa atención por primera vez,**

**_ No, eso es imposible_ les rugió Dialga de pronto asustando a todos esos diminutos pájaros.**

**Las aves del comando bravo solo abrieron sus ojos por la voz de ese animal amenazante justo antes de ponerse a la defensiva preparados como podían para hacerles frente, aunque en sus cabezas todavía aparecían lo que acababan de ver don esos tres dragones.**

**Skipper en cambio solo entrecerró los ojos sin miedo a lo que le podían hacer ese curioso y extraño animal si se lo proponía pero este solo los miraba fijamente.**

**_ ¿Es que quieres desacerté de nosotros y después ir a por el?_ pregunto activando su paranoia normal y activa de ese pájaro de ojos azul hielo.**

**_ Deshacerme de vosotros por que…_ comenzó a decir ese legendario a lo que ese líder solo se cruzo de brazos.**

**_ Entonces ¿Es que no quieres ayudarle?**

**_ ¿Qué? Claro que quiero ayudarle_ le grito de una manera intimidante ese ente azul a ese pájaro que acababa de decir esto.**

**_ Tranquilo señor del Tiempo no buscamos pelea_ le llamo la atención la voz femenina de la pingüina haciendo que solo fijara sus ojos rojos hacia ella y que este solo le sonriera antes de continuar_ pero nos preguntamos porque no podemos llevarlo a cuidado animal.**

**Ese poderoso segundo hijo del dios pokemon observo a la hembra que le había hablado con esa tranquilidad que casi le recordó a las veces que había visto a Lugia (1) o Suicune (2) en las reuniones antes de suspirar levemente.**

**Ellos no sabían lo que había pasado hace tiempo, la separación y ante todo esa medida de seguridad que había hecho su padre para protegerlos.**

**_ Eres valiente_ dijo simplemente a la hembra en un tono que demostraba que ya estaba mas tranquilo_ pero no puedes llevarla porque no serviría de nada.**

**_ ¿Y eso porque?_ pregunto inocentemente el mas joven de todos ellos de una manera tímida temiendo estallar a ira de ese animal que solo hizo una leve sonrisa.**

**_ Porque los humanos no pueden vernos_ le contesto al mismo tiempo que cada uno de esos pájaros bicolores al escuchar esas palabras abría sus ojos sorprendidos.**

**Continuara…**

**Referencias:**

**1_ Lugia_ pokemon de la segunda generación de tipo psíquico-volador que según dice controla las corrientes marítimas.**

**2_ Suicune_ pokemon de la segunda generación de tipo agua que según parece fue uno de los tres pokemons que murieron y fueron devueltos a la vida por Ho-oh para que fueran sus titanes por el mundo, se dice que puede purificar todo tipo de aguas mientras corre a toda velocidad con un solo toque de sus patas.**

**Notas de Autos:**

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que por fin que acabado de una buena vez… (Eso de llevar tantos fanfic juntos es lo que tiene) y que ha llegado el momento que todos el mundo ha estado esperando, las Explicaciones. ¿Qué tendrá que contarles Dialga a nuestros héroes? ¿Por qué los humanos no pueden ver a los Pokemon?**

**En fin muchas preguntas tendrán respuestas pero… muchas otras comienzan a aparecer como ¿Qué pasara cuando los pingüinos vean lo que están saliendo de los misteriosos huevos? **

**Espero que sigas como hasta ahora este Fic –continuación muy en el futuro de lo que sucedió en el juego Pokemon Conquest (Nombre que se le conoce en ingles y que es que lo mas seguro así también llegue a Europa)- y que seguís dejando vuestros comentarios como hasta ahora.**

**Y como siempre llevo haciendo… los comentarios del capitulo anterior…**

**almeDBZPOM456_ Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste tanto como el anterior.**

**La verdad es que las caras de los pingüinos en cuando los vean no tendrán precio XD… una cámara por favor esto hay que inmortalizarlo jajajaja.**

**Leyva1130_ Al rico huevo XD la verdad es que uno ya se sabe pero ¿para quien ira? Sorpresa y la verdad es que Girantina a quedado muy mal… espero que se recupere**

**Giratina: ya te vale que me recupere**

**Y tu de ¿donde sales? No deberías de estar inconsciente ¬¬ **

**En fin espero y mucho que te haiga gustado.**

**Darknoyi_ intrigante… ¿Qué esperabas? Y mas porque se va a poner mas intrigante y divertido medida que vayan pasando los capítulos.**

**Las respuestas algunas como he dicho las sabrás en el capitulo que viene.**

**Bueno esto es todo, gracias a todos lo que hacéis esto posible y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
